Lunar Invictus
by cronos2chaos
Summary: Darkness encroaches. The light that has prevailed countless times before will fall. Humanity will be devoured. This is unacceptable. Desperate times calls for Desperate measures, no? featuring Competent!Usagi


Author note:

hello again

came up with this idea after reading 'The White Devil of the Moon', couldn't really find any competent!Usagi fics so I made my own.

Once again reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, flamers can go else where

Now then...

* * *

Light, Camera, ACTION!

* * *

You are Usagi Tsukino.

You are an Otaku. You don't have very many friends and your family is distant. The only things that comfort you is food and your stash

you are mainly into real time strategy games; thus giving you great macro and micro managing skills, MMORPGs; thus granting you a flexable mind to accout for everchanging situations, and first person shooters; thus gifting you with unmatched hand eye coordination and reaction time.

One day as you sleep, you dream.

You dream of a great time of prosperity, of an age without strife, a crystal age.

And there you were, standing at the helm of the civilization. You had fought against the darkness so long, experienced so much, time after time you triumphed by the skin of your teeth.

And everything was for the better; no war, no hunger, no crime.

And as you watch, you realize that it was not enough, as the true darkness, [true evil], encroaches.

First the under belly grew foul with discord, then the creatures appeared, hideous and leaking corrupting Ichor.

Slowly, one by one, your champions fall. Some to the corruption, some to death, but in the end you were the last bastion.

And you fell...

You were over run.

Raped.

Defiled.

Mutilated.

Then the world fell around you.

And you awaken.

But it is not your room... or at least you remember going to sleep with walls, a roof and a floor.

Floating in this expanse. It looks like the cosmos... or the inside of a nebula.

Looking around the expanse reaches forever... or at the very least farther then you can see.

"Greetings young one." a melodic voice resonates behind you.

Turning around you see a girl.

No not a girl. THEE Girl.

She was too beautiful, from her petite stature to her impossibly deep eyes, from her silky locks to her heart melting, cavity inducing smile. She was too perfect to be human.

On hearing her voice her greeting again, you snap out of it, with a shaking voice you can not help but ask **what** she is.

Her answer was surprising yet not at the same time.

"Ufufufufu. I go by many names, Lilith, Pandora, Eve, but you, young one, can call me [Alaya, the Spirit of Humanity]."

and so you listen, you learn.

You had dreampt of the future and what it will hold.

That would be the result no matter what. All path ended at the same destination. The Counter Force, nor Counter Guardians could prevent this. Even cooperation with Gaea would not stop this.

For drastic times calls for drastic measures, no?

Therefore in an unprecedented move Alaya has decided to directly intervene.

She offers you power, to shape and command her Counter Guardians and herself as you see fit so long as the [True Evil] was destroyed.

You falter. You are quite honestly flattered that the Spirit of Humanity believes that you can make the difference. But you are terrified of the prospect. You know nothing of actual militaries. Nothing of combat. Nothing of how to run a group effectively. You only know games.

That actually caused your mind to screech to a halt.

You know only games but Alaya said that she would shape her Counter Guardians into any form you choose.

Tentatively you consider changing the Counter Guardians into a force you know.

The more you think about it the better it sounds.

Thus you make up your mind, "Lady Alaya, I will lead your Counter Guardians as...

[X]Serrah Keregan; the queen of blades(starcraft)

[X]Terra Nova; Dominion commander(starcraft)

[X]Mira of the Cadian shocktroopers(warhammer: dawn of war)

[X]farseer Macha of craftworld Biel-tan(warhammer: dawn of war

[X]Shas'O Shaserra; spear head of the greater good(warhammer: dawn of war)

[X]Sylvanas Windrunner; the banshee queen(Warcraft)

[X]Elenor Lamb; repository of Rapture(bioshock)

[X]Revan; the Revanchrist(starwars)

[X]General Samantha Clark; Supreme Commander of the UED(supreme commander)

[X]Princess Rhianna; priestess of the Aion(supreme commander)

[X]Elite commander Dostya; coordinator of the cybran(supreme commander)

[X]Ellen Rippley; the queenmother(Aliens)

[X]Write in

... and I swear to you here and now that the Darkness will never prevail."

Alaya simply smiles as the expanse goes dark, "I'll hold you to that, Sere- no... Usagi Tsukino."

As you wake up you find something different.

And in the Northern Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Japan on a recently exposed volcanic island a bright flash heralds the arrival of the Counter Guardians.

* * *

Well that's all folks... for now

this isn't one of my normal fanfictions, it's a quest on Questionable Questing, if you want to join in the link is on my page.

Read. Review. And have a nice day.

Merry Christmas and to all a good night

published 21/07/2014


End file.
